


But Don't You Run Away

by httpdeanoru



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Activism, Angst, Asian Character(s), Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Universe, Churches & Cathedrals, Comic, Cute Nico, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Parents, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heterosexuality, Hispanic Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Los Angeles, Marvel Universe, Music, Sassy Nico, Songwriting, Students, Studying, Useless Lesbians, deanoru - Freeform, gertchase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpdeanoru/pseuds/httpdeanoru
Summary: "When she says she needs you, tell her you need her too" Karolina said, "you tell her clearly."-"When she says she loves you, tell her you love her too" Nico said, "but don't you run away when you get tired."





	1. Sidewalk

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even wanna say too much about where I'm going with this story, I won't make it too easy. If anyone is even reading this thank you ?!??? uwu 
> 
> Kind of inspired by Tell Her You Love Her - Echosmith I love this song a lot and I connected it to Deanoru so here you go. I'll update whenever I can, I'd appreciate comments and all that idk. 
> 
> Enjoy lol (also go rate Runaways so we get a Season 3 or I'm rioting) 
> 
> P.S. I know that sometimes I jump in the tenses I'm not a native english speaker so bear with me I'm trying to think about it while writing and correcting it but for now it should be fine yikes you'll understand it and ignore typos or smth correct me if you want it helps me <333

 

  _ **December 2018**_

  ** _9.33 a.m_**

Karolina has twisted and turned multiple times in the span of thirty minutes. She had originally intended to get up early and work through her usual morning rituals in order to look as neat as her father expected her to for the church meet up, but her nerves decided to keep her awake nearly all night long. Rummaging through her closet she tried desperately to find a suiting outfit but had troubles settling on one, she did not want to upset her parents with not looking her best. Leslie and Frank Dean were the highly respected leaders and inheritors of the Church of Gibborim, passed down through her grandfather and by so making her the next heiress. The impersonation of purity and light, that is what the followers see her as. Karolina was not desperate to one day take over the church, though her parents would not approve of her saying or even do as little as think of such. Especially her father who she loved dearly, he was loyal to his work and beliefs never harboring any doubts, always staying truthful to Gibborim. An unlikely outturn for a person who was once an actor, praised to be on the same level as  _James Dean_ and winning a respectful amount of awards. He had quite the knack to convince people of the truth in his words, regardless of how ridiculous they may be. 

She reached into her closet, pulling out a neat white gown which was to her liking, scanning it for any wrinkles and finally settling on it. Slipping it on, she walked over to her full length mirror to look herself over. She hummed and sat down on her neatly made bed, slipping on her flats and feeling the familiar worn out soles molding into her feet. Grabbing her coat from her chair, she also made sure to put on her Gibborim bracelet, the most important piece of accessory. Karolina did in fact grow a liking for it and can't recall having ever not worn it whether she was in- or outside, the latter not occurring too often. 

Walking down the stairs she heard mumbling, most likely her parents discussing their business. As soon as Karolina took the last stair both of their voices died down and they gave their daughter a smile, the blonde girl returning the gesture like a clockwork. Her father did take a little moment eyeing her from head to toe, showing his approvement by lightly nodding his head at her. Talking was one thing that came very natural to her parents though when it came to their own family, not so much. Karolina didn't complain about that fact, to be completely honest she wouldn't know what to talk about with them. Not having any genuine friends, she wasn't good at communicating other than through presenting her signature smile and praising the values of her church to visitors and followers in the name of her parents.

The car drove at a steady pace, trees and houses moving in blurry lines making Karolina drift off into space. She adored car rides, they reminded her of being on a wave and all she wanted was for that feeling to never slip away and hold on for a while. An innocent thought that's all it truly was, but for now she enjoyed her headspace which only she could access. A safe place, the key to it forever being only in her possession and she liked that very much, it brought her comfort. It felt like hours until they finally arrived at their  _second home_. They stepped out of the car and walked towards the grande white building where the one and only Vaughn Kaye was already awaiting their arrival. Karolina has known the boy for years, he seeked out for the church when he was lost. Providing him organization, helping him putting his life back on track, he grew fond of them and became one of the most loyal members. His effort resulted in him being promoted to Leslie Dean's assistant, he seems to be happy and content with the choice he made after all. 

"Good morning Mr. Dean" he smiled widely, standing as stretched out as possible to seem taller, Karolina cringed slightly at the boy in front of her. 

"Vaughn." Frank greeted him firmly, walking ahead to enter the church for the morning ritual, ready to prepare his speech. 

Her mother followed right behind him after saying her greetings, the brown haired boy wanting to say something to Karolina as well but struggling to form a sentence so Karolina decided to release the awkward tension by offering him a simple  _Hi_  . She heard him sigh and mumble inaudible words under his breath, in a way glad that he didn't muster up the strength to talk. Karolina wasn't someone to judge or dislike people, thanks to her upbringing she turned out to be an open and acceptive person however she couldn't handle smalltalk, especially not with Vaughn Kaye. It was obvious he was fond of her, even a blind person with a stick would be able to tell but the blonde girl couldn't figure out why it made her feel uneasy, uncomfortable even. She appreciated his work and loyalty but his upward behavior, almost child like, made it difficult for Karolina not to obtain at least a small puddle of annoyance towards him.  

Luckily the ritual passed by quite fast, with her father holding his speech and the two women sitting behind him listening like everyone else, perhaps it was out of habit since it took place every week that time seemed to move faster. As usual they went around to welcome everyone and have little chats here and there, to show their gratitude and open arms for every single person who decided to join them or take the time to visit. It was a norm built into the system of many more rules, becoming an automatic pace holder throughout the time spent there. The hours went by and people started to leave the haven of religion, Karolina patiently waiting for her parents to finish up their last conversation when she felt someone approaching her. 

"It's always nice being here huh?" a masculine, but still childish voice with a pinch of nervousness, said. 

Karolina turned her head and looked at Vaughn "Yeah, it is. I mean you kind of get used to it when you don't have another choice." she said with a small sigh. 

"Oh...well to me it's like a family meeting, I wouldn't know where I'd be without this place." he said, clasping his hands in front of him. 

Karolina glanced at the boy with a slightly raised eyebrow, only to see a blush creeping onto his bronzed cheeks. There it was again. That uneasy feeling, the meaning of it she still couldn't grasp and it was slowly starting to frustrate her. It was starting to nag her conscious but she was fighting with her own mind, not wanting to give it too much thought and silencing this piece of mind. The conversation having died down after the short exchange of words, not being the first time and knowingly not the last. Maybe it was just his voice, causing irritation in Karolina's ears and transferring into her mind converting to an uneasy feeling. She convinced herself of this being the most plausible reason and calmed down a little.

Her mother motioned to her that they were finished and Karolina silently thanked her parents for saving her the awkward silence that's been cast over the two young souls standing in the room. Vaughn cleared his throat having caught Leslie's sign, giving Karolina a little wave with his now sweaty hand and trailed off. Karolina finally getting the chance to join her parents on their way out to the parking lot. Her mother gave her a funny smirk and it made Karolina wonder what she was possibly thinking, was she spying on the awkward encounter she had just a minute ago? Sometimes her mother resembled a teenager, but she didn't mind. In fact, it made her fondness for her grow even more tender. 

Back on the road her parents were discussing work matters, Karolina drifting off into her headspace once again. Frank broke the silence by mentioning the one name she didn't feel like hearing or even talk about. 

"He's a nice boy don't you think Karolina?" he asks.

This made Karolina tear away her eyes from the car window "Vaughn? Uhm, yeah sure he seems like it." 

Leslie glanced at the rear mirror to eye her daughter, noticing that her answer carried a hence of something else. It was amusing, but she didn't speak up and kept to herself like she often does. She prefers to observe rather than chime in, Karolina has noticed that a long time ago. Frank seemed to think for a moment before coming up with another attempt, to Karolina seeming like he was trying to pair the two off. She was growing a disliking for this topic, especially now that her own father is getting involved with implanting ideas. In these moments she wished he was more like her mother, but not everything can be to one's liking.  

"He is, to put it lightly, timid. I think you should give him a chance, he's done great work for the church and I'd like to see the two of you grow closer." he says, judging by his tone being convinced that they would be a perfect fit. 

"I don't know dad, he's just a... _friend_." Karolina says, not quite sure if the term fits  _whatever_ they are.  

Frank only hummed silently after her reply and thankfully dropped the topic. The drive back is always shorter for some reason, they arrived in the parking lot after 15 minutes. Her father excused himself after receiving a call, making him the first one to exit the car leaving the other two women sitting in silence. Karolina peered out of the car at her fathers figure, not quite sure where to put her thoughts about what's been said. She didn't want to tell her father directly that she would rather eat her bracelet than to go on a 'date' with Vaughn. Her mother sensing the unsettling air surrounding them and finally voiced her unknown thoughts to her only child. 

"Don't take him too serious, he just wants the best for you and the church." she says, softly leaning against the headrest. 

"I know, it was just weird I guess..." Karolina mumbled, much rather just wanting to forget the whole incident.

"I'm familiar with it. Maybe a little rest will calm you down and release the crinkles in your face." she chuckled and began to make her way out of the car, leaving Karolina flustered. 

She touched her forehead releasing a groan when she felt the crinkles indeed, not having noticed that apparently she was making a face the whole time. Usually her mother didn't say a lot, most of the time her father took over after all he was the person in charge. However when her mother happened to make conversation it felt as if there was someone who understood her without the need of many words. She had a talent for reading people, Karolina included. Though this time she must admit, her mother's words left her questioning what she was implying. " _I'm familiar with it"_   Karolina repeated those words in her mind a few times, questions burning at the tip of her tongue but refusing to let them slip out, she knew better than that. Leaving the car at last, she made her way into the house while her father was still on the phone busy making conversation. 

It's been around an hour and Frank still hasn't returned inside, Karolina was contemplating on whether she should check on him but decided against it. That's when he finally entered the house, without a word he disappeared into his work room once again leaving the two women in the house by themselves. It wasn't unusual, he always seemed to have his hands full with work and diverse things. Taking care of a whole church and keeping it organized does take its tolls on one's private life as well, that's the price you have to pay.

Karolina was in the kitchen helping her mother prepare dinner, setting the table she heard her father walk down the stairs but he didn't head their way. Leslie glanced at her daughter before going to the front door herself. Continuing with setting the table she heard mumbling again, ending with what seemed to be the familiar sound of the front door lock clicking. Her mother returning to the kitchen to finish the last bits of cooking she had left to do.  

"I guess it's only the two of us again?" Karolina asked, knowing the answer firsthand. 

"I believe so" her mother replied from the kitchen, "maybe we can do something else?" 

Karolina looked up at her from where she was standing with a question mark plastered across her face. Her mother walked into the dinner room, putting the wood panel on the table and afterwards setting the pan on it to cool off. Giving the dinner table another look, satisfied with the way her cooking turned out, she finally met her daughters confused eyes with her own and a warm vibrant smile grazed her delicate features. 

"You've seemed tense today, the last few weeks have been quite the rush. So I thought maybe a break would do us both some good?" Leslie said. 

Karolina couldn't help but smile widely at the woman in front of her "I would like that a lot" she replied, settling her mothers plans for this evening. 

Before heading out the both of them changed into more casual clothes which was her mothers suggestion. Grabbing their coats to brace themselves for the cold December night, Karolina was walking over to her own car. A Mini Cooper, one she adored the most. It was her own little treasure, sadly she didn't get to feel the freedom of driving herself often, blaming her busy schedule which is filled with representing the church and home studies. Her father's priority for her was to stay focused at all times, no distractions or any skipping of her duties. Of course Karolina didn't want to disobey his wishes or disappoint any of her parents, therefore she accepted the chains that were put around her and worked with, rather than against them. Not wanting to sound ungrateful, the pressure did get to her on some days but nevertheless she cherished the efforts made for her. She was an optimistic and positive person, not ever losing her temper or composure, one thing she actually liked about herself.

Karolina holding the door open to her car noticed that her mother was nowhere near her, turning around she found her standing on the sidewalk gazing at the night sky filled by twinkling little stars, the wind blowing softly through her ginger colored hair underlining her features the ones Karolina adored since she was a child and found comfort in. 

"Aren't you coming?" Karolina asked. 

"I thought taking a walk would be better" she answered, waving her over. 

The cold breeze hitting the taller girls face, she wondered what her mother was up to. She shut the door and locked her car, walking over to the older woman while stuffing her hands into the warmth of her cozy pockets. They began to walk down the cold pavement in comfortable silence, Karolina was starting to think that this was a side of her mother she never got to see or at least not as laid out as in this very moment.  _"It's like she's a free spirit"_ she thought to herself, the edges of her mouth curving into a smile. Her mother is also quite busy when it came to handling matters concerning the church, she was just as much of a leader as her father was. They rarely did things together, surely going out for a walk into the city was never a part of those but she did appreciate the offer. After today Karolina didn't think anything better could've happened to her. 

The Dean's mansion turning into a blur with every bit of distance they walked. Footsteps melting into the snow which has painted the streets white throughout the month, Karolina's favorite season of the year. It's like the world has already been a finished canvas with all its colors, now being erased by white brush strokes to be painted once again from scratch, this time maybe even more beautiful than before. 

Karolina felt at peace, for once not only being comforted by the fast steady pace of a car and blurry surroundings. For now it's just her and her mother, strolling through the streets with lights drawing a silhouette throughout the neighborhood, differently built houses of every size, a spectrum of colors, cars passing by, people greeting each other with familiarity in their handshakes and laughters. She felt free, a rare feeling she would've loved to capture and lock inside of her so that she could feel it whenever she may need it the most.

"Thank you" Karolina whispered but still loud enough for her mother to make out, the heat of her breath forming a cloud of clear fog. 

"You're welcome sweetheart" she said, bumping her shoulder lightly against Karolina's. 

Both of them exchanged a silent stare, filled with love and a deeper understanding of each others words which only the two of them were able to grasp. They shared laughters together and continued to walk down the sidewalk, taking in every detail and enjoying each others rare but sweet company. Wherever they were going, Karolina was content that this was going to be one of her favorite memories and she was definitely looking forward to exploring it and getting to know this other person her mother hid so very well under her beautiful surface. Perhaps it would also help Karolina understand herself better and in the process rediscover who she is, painting a visualized version of her feelings to understand the meaning behind them she so desperately craved.  Her old, monotone life and self, slipping away with every following step they take deeper into the night and for the first time Karolina didn't feel a care in the world. 

Leslie glanced at Karolina, smiling and feeling her heart warm up at the picture in front of her. Her daughters features never having looked more relaxed than now, her eyes holding a little spark in them ready to ignite, she even saw herself in those ocean blue eyes. And just for a moment, the world seemed to spin a little slower. 

 

 

_s.m._

 


	2. A Bump In The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like mother like daughter, they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im shook that people actually read this? anyway i took some time bc i had to figure out where i wanted to go with this story and how to introduce nico the right way and i hope i did her right. 
> 
> song: sunflower - post malone feat. swae lee

**_10.43 p.m_ **

The duo has been walking for quite some time now, having fallen into comfortable silence. City lights melting into the night, flashing lights bouncing off cars on the streets like fireflies. Karolina fell in love with the view, the smell of mulled wine and biscuits entering her nose, causing her brain to tingle lightly a warm feeling erupting in her chest area. Christmas lights tracing every corner, guiding the way through a flow of people. She was fascinated, trying to take in every little detail she could make out wanting to keep them as close memories. Her brain filled with impressions resembling a kaleidoscope. Surely Karolina has seen the city around this time, or Christmas decorations back home but returning after so long did impact her differently. She felt her mother link their arms together and pull her into a little shop on the side. 

"How about you look around for a spot and I will order something?" Leslie offered standing at the register, already having her purse ready.

Karolina nodded and turned on her heels, she inhaled slowly taking in the intense scent of fresh coffee beans. Walking around the little shop she paid attention to her surroundings, still being on the look out for a nice spot to sit at. Cardboards with offers written neatly in chalk on them, pictures of every art era she remembered, quotes and greetings in different languages plastered over the stone built walls. She settled on a small table in the corner next to the pane. Waiting for her mother who once in a while checked on her while waiting for their orders. Having an overly good view on the street, whenever a person passed by the shop she peered at different faces and wondered what their story was. Regardless of young or old, her curiosity spiked up making her want to know the whole world. She didn't notice her mother already being back and having sat down across from the blonde girl, who was too caught up watching the world outside the calm shop. 

Leslie pushed the cup of cocoa, covered in cinnamon and brown sugar, lightly into the direction of the still oblivious girl and looked outside as well. She shared her daughters fondness of the city, it was indeed breathtaking and beautiful. Hesitantly she took a sip of her coffee, still not being used to the bitterness and the aftertaste of it hollowing over her tongue. 

"How does it taste?" her mother asked. 

"Good" Karolina replied curtly, falling back into her trance for a minute but flinching shortly after, noticing that her mother was back and she didn't notice at all.

She was embarrassed to say the least, covering her eyes with the palm of her hands. "Sorry I was just-" she was about to break out into a ramble but her mother interrupted by covering Karolina's free hand with her own. "Caught up in the beauty of the city and finally seeing something else other than people dressed like they've never known anything other than white?" her mother said, letting the words smoothly roll off her tongue, not a single ounce of hesitation underlining her words. She was reluctant about whether she should agree, after all it was direct critics, but her mouth spoke faster than her mind could think - "Yes." 

She watched her mother twirling her cup and taking another swig of dark liquid which held the power in its ingredients to keep you awake for a little while longer if needed. "Sometimes I feel like it's all..." she stopped for a moment, eyes scanning the shop unobtrusively before continuing to speak in a slightly lowered voice "bullshit." This sudden change of demeanor made Karolina choke on her gulp of cocoa and she tried not to make it terribly obvious, failing despite the effort. Clearing her throat, wiping away the tears which built up in her eyes due to her throat nearly tying up on her, she tried to remain calm. Her face betraying her, giving away that Karolina was still shocked by her mother's choice of words.

A serious amount of questions burning into her brain while looking at her, wondering what has gotten into the older woman. In their household cursing was not appreciated, Karolina never even dared to say one dirty word in front of her parents. It turned into a habit to stop herself from saying or even thinking about curse words, maintaining the purity she was well known for. "I never heard you curse out once in my  _entire life_ " Karolina said, making sure to put tremendous weight into the end of her sentence. She did not know how to handle this situation, feeling herself melt into an awkward mess.

"If that's how you react every time you hear a person curse, then you wouldn't survive a day inside my mind."  the older woman laughed, obviously finding amusement in her daughters shocked state. 

Karolina may have been startled for a moment, but it certainly didn't stop her from starting to enjoy this plot twist. Caught up in many different topics, mainly ranting about church and leaving out the frustration which has been building up, time became relative. A bond that's always been there has now become stronger than ever between mother and daughter, people watching the relationship unfold in front of them admiring their laughters and contagious euphoria. 

* * *

  _Rage_.

That is all Nico felt, not only today but for a very long time, only that now she would've been able to break a table in half if she tried. People are something she can somewhat bear for a certain amount of time but feelings and emotions? Not so much. In fact, she hated it more than anything. A reason never required for the raven haired girl to be set off and grow furious with the world surrounding her. Her phone made her snap out of her angry daze, reminding her that she once again replaced a night out with her troupe of friends for a stroll around the city. 

_**Gert - The famous Minoru ghosting her beloved friends for the 100th time this week.** _

Nico huffed at her purple haired friend feeling the urge to block her, Gert should be used to it by now since it wouldn't be the first or last time. Already annoyed she began to type away on her phone.

_**Nico - Fuck off zoologist I told you it was a MAYBE.** _

Ready to stuff her phone back into her jacket, she immediately got a message, being reminded of the fact that her friend has nothing better to do than to shoot out paragraphs at any given chance or time. Nico made a mental note to flush her phone down the toilet when she sees Gert. 

_**Gert -** _ **_Zoologists are not to be underestimated, in fact they do great work for our nature and precious animals which still provide beauty for a polluted earth like ours. Anyway,  mind going to our usual spot and sitting down with us just for a while? We miss you even though it's only been like a week but we're good friends so, move._ **

Not even attempting to suppress the eye roll caused by Gert's justice speech, she did smirk at the last bit of the message. Having a soft spot for her friends, she does appreciate their efforts and support. They've known each other since high school started, sentimental talking usually making Nico's stomach wanting to twist and turn into a disgusting knot, she can't help but admit that she loves these people and would do anything for them. They're like a family she has lost a long time ago, she hasn't felt apart of one for quite some time, due to various reasons she doesn't want to recall. 

She sent Gert a quick reply saying she'll be there in five. Knowing the city like the back of her hand she could've found her way around blindfolded. They always met at a coffee shop, Nico never not in need of an unhealthy amount of caffeine and her friends simply enjoying a calm place with a comforting atmosphere. Spotting the lit up sign of the place her feet were probably thankful for the spontaneous break, she's been walking around for at least an hour and they were dying to step into warmth. Nico opened the door, the familiar sound of the bell ringing and not even a second later spotting Gert's purple hair. They always reserved the table at the wall, being able to watch people enter and having an overview of the shop. 

Knowing that they already ordered her usual take, Nico went on to walk over to her friends zooming out for a quick moment, being a habit she has picked up a while back. Next moment she knew, she found herself walking into something tall and hitting her forehead on a shoulder. 

"Fucking hell!" she hissed, rubbing her temples. 

"I- I'm so sorry are you okay?" a soft but husky voice said.

Nico waved her hand dismissively and brushed past the person without paying her a glance "It's fine just watch where you're going for the sake of others." 

She gave her snickering friends a glare and it shut them up, finally getting to sit down with her back facing whoever she just crashed into the moment before. Molly, the youngest and secretly favored member of their group, greeting her with a side hug. Alex gave her a fist bump it's their own little ritual, it could make one forget that he once had a crush on her but they've settled on being better off as friends, definitely benefitting from the choice. Xavin offered a warm smile, she was the newest addition but a well appreciated one, they've gotten along with her quite well, now joining them whenever possible.

Gert who was sitting next to her boyfriend Chase had her arms crossed, eyeing Nico as if to judge her for the inconvenience that just took place. 

"Take a picture it lasts longer" she said. 

"Did you have to be such a little peasant? You didn't even apologize back" Gert pointed out, "For what? She blocked the way" Nico shot right back because she wasn't taking the blame out of anything. 

"Can you two stop and be nice to each other" Molly whined looking back and forth between her sister and Nico. They contemplated for a moment, but smiled at each other not wanting to upset the youngster and retrieved to having a normal conversation, catching up on any events that happened this week. Nico usually just listened and inserted her sarcastic comments whenever she felt like it, making the round laugh or have Gert triggered into another ramble of injustice and factual talking. 

Orders already placed on the table, she sipped on her coffee and couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was drilling holes into her back so she turned her head to check if she was right or just paranoid. Spotting a blonde haired girl turning around swiftly the moment she moved, confirming her thought of being right. An older woman across from her smiled at Nico making her lift an eyebrow, she seemed familiar to Nico. Brushing it off as nonsense, she turned back around.  

"Stop eye-fucking them" she heard someone say. 

" _Getrude_ I swear to god if you don't shut the fuck up" Nico warned in a sharp tone, Gert was about to counter back but then something in her eyes sparkled as if she had gotten an idea. Chase looked just as confused as Nico and they both internally prayed for her not to go through with whatever she just bred out. She got up and walked over to the one table she was not supposed to go to, already having started a conversation with the blonde one. The raven haired girl grew more impatient with every passing minute, wanting Gert to stop already.

Nico turned to look at Chase "You might have to look for a new girlfriend" making him gulp and look genuinely terrified. They all knew that the small girl was not someone to be messed with, especially once she's pissed off there was no going back at least for a good day. While thinking about ways on how to get rid of a purple haired girl without anyone finding out or convicting her of a felony, Gert was already on her way back dragging along someone new. 

"I'd like to introduce you all to Nico's catwalk victim - Karolina" Gert chirped happily, flashing them all a wide smile intentionally to piss off a certain person at the table. While everyone greeted the taller girl and introduced themselves Nico stayed silent, she was not happy about this situation in fact she felt humiliated. 

A scent of lavender mixed with vanilla came over her when she felt someone taking a seat next to her, still she refused to look up from her coffee cup while everyone went back to their regular flow of talking as if nothing happened. 

"Your name was Nico, right?" her supposed  _victim_ said with a tiny but noticeable tremble in her voice, she seemed scared which made Nico internally smirk and laugh. 

"Who wants to know?" Nico replied, sounding colder than intended and right after feeling someone kick her leg, letting out a sharp hiss. Glaring at Gert who gave her a look as in to say  _You need to pipe down on your attitude a notch._

Not hearing a response in minutes, Nico accepted her victory and took her last swig of coffee for the day enjoying the hot liquor nearly burning her throat, at least to every other normal person it would've felt like that. Finally giving her seat neighbor a second of her attention, she felt her breath hitch in her lungs when she saw ocean blue eyes staring right at her or in other words, piercing through her pitch black soul.

Not only is she clumsy and tall, of course mother nature also had to make her look like she was shaped in heaven by some tiny annoying angels who couldn't get enough of her. Long blonde hair which perfectly fell over her shoulders. Soft pale skin with a few freckles, if you looked closely enough. A button nose which gave her side profile more than enough cuteness. Full pink colored lips, though her bottom lip was slightly bigger. Nico was sure this girl fell straight from heaven and it was pissing her off how pretty she was. 

Karolina gave her a shy smile, playing with her bracelet nervously. Nico's mind was screaming at her to tear her eyes away and stop acting up but her body wasn't reacting to her orders.  _Shit_. 

"Sweetie, I think we should head home" her mother called out and the blonde gave her a nod, standing up and awkwardly waving at the troupe. Sparing Nico one last glance, she began to walk away from them and Nico was left dazzled. She looked like she was terrified to step on a wrong foot with Nico, making her feel a pinch of guilt. 

Hearing the bell ring, she knew they've left her favorite spot in the city. "So that was nice" Gert teasingly said, innocently sipping on her vegan iced coffee. Nico snapped out of her daze and returned to glaring at her friend still feeling cloudy in her head. "You're gonna thank me later, you'll see..." she mumbled, making Nico scoff "Yeah whatever you say". 

They continued to bicker and talk about everything and nothing until they were ready to leave. Though the whole time Nico found herself zooming in and out of the conversation, reluctantly admitting that she kind of missed the lavender and vanilla mixed scent...

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
